


“I Got Him Ready for You”

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Gibbs cheats…</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I Got Him Ready for You”

Title: “I Got Him Ready for You”  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Dinozzo/Gibbs (Past) & Gibbs/McGee (Current)  
Rating: PG 13  
Word Count: 800+  
A/N: This fic was inspired not only by my favorite fandom but also by C. Wright’s “I Got Him Ready for You.” Totally AU, Tony centric, a one shot and only spell checked.  
Disclaimer: The song title & any lyrics used are not mine. The characters & the universe involved in the fic are not mine and I most def make no money off them either.  
Summary: What happens after Gibbs cheats…  


He could only grin and bear it. That had slowly become his philosophy over the past year or so. And Tony hated that he had sunk so low as to be so passive within a relationship, or former one that is. Coming back to DC from being an agent afloat Tony had foolishly hoped that life would go back to normal. *Boy oh boy had he been wrong* he thought to himself. Leaving the office the night of his return had been slow going, he had had a ton of paperwork that Vance had wanted yesterday. After finishing it all up he had left the office and headed to Gibbs. And that was where the surprise had been waiting.  
  
Coming back from the boat he had expected to be welcomed back into Jethro’s home with open arms. After all they’d been involved off and on for many years and before he’d left they had been on again. Tony hadn’t even made it to the front door before he saw his surprise. Right in front of his very eyes he’d seen the truth he had been replaced. There on his knees at Gibbs feet was one of Tony’s best friends, Tim. Tony watched only a little as Tim went to town on the bastard’s dick. But what hurt the most wasn’t the act of betrayal, but the look on Gibbs face. It was the look of adoration he had reserved for Tony when they made love.  
  
He had felt his knees weaken and his heart break right then and there. It was all he could do not to cry, scream, and then storm into the house ready to fight. Instead of being an even bigger fool Tony had turned around, got into his rental car and drove off to the nearest hotel. Tony had known then that he had to shake it off and move on, just like he always had. Jethro’s betrayal had only been one in a million and probably wouldn’t be the last. He felt the resolve build within him that night. He wouldn’t let them ruin his homecoming. He was back in DC, his home, and where he belonged.  
  
Tony had known then that he would have to build himself a whole new life, one without Jethro and without Tim in it. He didn’t care if they were happy and the whole NCIS family had been supportive. All Tony knows is he can’t afford to live in the memory of the heartbreak. He couldn’t afford to be back in that hotel bed, wallowing in his loss, and crying his eyes out. Tony knew then he had to be strong but now, a year later he found his strength was waning. Trying to be strong and act like he always had was wearing thin. His life had become bland and empty without the love that Jethro had once represented.  
  
Not even the weekly parties and crazy cases were helping. Nothing these days seemed to help this gaping hole in his heart and soul where his old life had been. And now here Tony was sitting on his rented sofa, in his rented apartment, staring at the blank screen of his rented TV. Everything he’d ever owned that had memories tied to Jethro or Tim he’d left in storage or sold. He hadn’t needed the reminder of his loss in life. He felt that some days he’s even rented this life he was living. And that he had left everything that he was behind in cold storage or something.  
  
But not even the rented life seemed to matter anymore, Tony was sitting on the sofa trying to get the will to care about leaving NCIS. He couldn’t bring about any emotion in regards to the resignation letter sitting on the rented coffee table in front of him. He just didn’t care anymore. He’d given Jethro and NCIS some of the best years of his life and he knew deep down he couldn’t keep it up any longer. If he was honest with himself he knew, that it wasn’t just Gibbs & Tim that made him want to leave. It was Vance and NCIS too. Hell it was even Abby and Ziva and so on, everybody and everything had played a role in Tony leaving NCIS, leaving DC, and finally getting on with his life. It was time to go, it was time to move on, it was just time. And as Tony watched the dawn break from in between his borrowed curtains and he moved to go get ready for work he felt an enormous burden lift off of him.

  



End file.
